


InternetKinz

by PerfectlyLoudBouquet2



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyLoudBouquet2/pseuds/PerfectlyLoudBouquet2
Summary: A new computer game has reached Middleton High School and its players seem weirdly obsessed.  Kim soon discovers that this obsession might be due to some familiar villains.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Kudos: 3





	InternetKinz

“Ron, that music was catchy twenty minutes ago, but now, not so much.”

Ron’s eyes were glued to his phone as he tapped the screen.

“Sorry, Kim. But it’s your own fault for getting me hooked on this game. It’s just so addictive!”

“Yeah!” Rufus squeaked from his pocket. His tiny rodent eyes were also glued to the screen.

The game in question was actually created by their mutual friend Wade. It didn’t surprise them that Wade knew how to create internet games, considering he spent, as far as they knew, his entire life online. The point of the game was to pop balloons and . . . that was about it.

“It’s a little simplistic,” Wade explained. “But I’m just a beginner. I’ll be able to create more complex games in the future.”

He transported the game onto Kim and Ron’s phones and, ever since then, Ron and his phone could not be separated.

“I know it’s addicting, Ron,” Kim continued. “But if Mr. Barkin catches you playing during class -”

“Are you guys talking about InternetKinz?” Bonnie Rockwaller said.

“Um, no,” Kim said, a little surprised Bonnie was talking to them without using insults. “It’s this game my friend made where -”

“Wait, have you even played InternetKinz?”

“What is that?” Ron said. Bonnie laughed.

“That’s what I thought. Whether online or off, you two are just “disconnected” from the rest of us!” Bonnie’s nearby cheerleader friends laughed and Kim frowned. There were the insults! She had almost been worried. “InternetKinz is the coolest website since OurSpace. You sign in, pick an animal, name it, and take care of it.”

“That’s it?” Ron asked.

“It’s more than popping balloons!”

“That’s fair.”

“You guys have to try it.”

“Um, thanks but no.” Kim wasn’t sure, but she figured if Bonnie was pushing it that hard, it had to be some kind of a trap. “Thanks for the offer, though.”

Bonnie’s eyes turned hard (harder than usual) and she glared at Kim. “No. You have to try it.”

“Umm . . . “

Just then, Mr. Barkin walked in and told everyone to quiet down. Bonnie mouthed ‘after class’ and Kim nodded, but as soon as the bell rang, she grabbed Ron by the collar and dashed away. Once she felt she had put enough distance between them, she pulled out her phone and called Wade. Soon, his face appeared on her screen.

“Hey Wade, what have you heard about InternetKinz?”

“Not much. It’s a game where you pick a pet, name it, take care of it -”

“Yeah, I heard about all that. Anything else?”

“I don’t know. There are games? Why do you ask?”

“Maybe I’m just being paranoid. It’s gotten pretty popular at school.”

“I’d even go so far as to call it a ‘fad’,” Ron joked.

“Interesting. I’ll play a bit and see how it is. If it’s any good, maybe I can contact the game’s creator and ask him to teach me a thing or two. Then someday, I’ll be the one creating ‘fads’.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be doing something more important than that,” Kim said. She hung up, then heard Bonnie’s voice.

“Kim! There you are!”

“Why does Bonnie care so much about showing us this ga- AAAAH!” he asked when Kim grabbed his hand and started running down the hall.

“I don’t know, but Bonnie doesn’t seem like the type to be breaking down clique walls for a fad. Something doesn’t seem right.”

They were outside the school. Kim ducked behind the large groups of kids, all waiting for the buses or calling their parents to come take them home.

“I’ll get to the bottom of this,” she said.

“You always do.”

***

“So,” Kim said, trying to act uninterested. “Have any of you heard about InternetKinz?”

She was sitting at the dinner table with her family. Her parents shook their heads, but her brothers, Jim and Tim, rolled their eyes.

“The kids at school won’t stop talking about it,” Jim groaned.

“It doesn’t even seem that interesting,” Tim said.

“Hey, wanna make a robot that shoots lasers?” Jim asked.

“Haven’t we already made a bunch of those?”

“So?”

Tim laughed. “Hicka-bicka-boo?”

“Hoo-sha!”

They both got up to leave.

“Sit back down!” their father said. “You can’t leave until you’ve finished your dinner.”

Kim felt her phone buzz in her pocket and saw that she had a text from Bonnie.

“Actually, I have a ton of homework, love you, gotta go!”

She dashed out of the room before her dad could say anything and her brothers quickly followed.

***

Kim waited until she was in her room before calling Bonnie.

“Hello?”

“How did you get my number?”

“Kim! You are, like, the only person not playing this game. Well, you and your dork friend. Here, I’ll send you the link.”

At this point, Kim knew something was wrong, but figured it’d be smarter to play dumb. “Sure, thanks!”

Her phone dinged with the received text, but she ignored it. Instead, she grabbed her laptop and sat down on her bed. She put the phone on loudspeaker.

“Are you logging in?”

“Yeah, totally,” Kim lied. She searched ‘InternetKinz creator’.

“Tell me when you get to the adoption page!”

Kim barely heard her. Instead, she was gaping at the page in front of her. It couldn’t be real. Every link on the page pointed to one person.

“Drakken Co.?” she murmured.

“What?” Bonnie said.

“Uh, I’m at the adoption page! I’m adopting . . . a dragon!”

“Awesome! I adopted a unicorn, but to each her own, I guess.”

I have to warn Ron, Kim thought. Before he gets curious and looks up the site himself!

“Bonnie, I have to go!”

She hung up on Bonnie and was about to dial Ron’s number when she got an incoming call from Wade.

“What’s the sitch?”

His eyes were crazier than normal and he wouldn’t look away from his computer. “Your school friends are right! This game is amazing!”

“Oh no! Wade, stop playing! Drakken made the game! It’s a mind control thing and he’s already got half of Middleton in his grasp!”

“Stop playing? No way! This game is amazing! You have to try it.”

She quickly hung up on him and called Ron.

“Ron! I’m coming to pick you up!”

“What’s going on?”

“We have to stop Drakken!”

“What else is new?”

***

Ron and Kim were on the roof of Drakken’s secret lair. Kim grabbed some nearby rope and lowered herself inside, jumping safely to the ground. Ron slid down the rope and hit the ground a little less gracefully.

“Shh!”

“Sorry, ropes aren’t really my thing.”

“Kim Possible!” Drakken announced. He was standing at the entrance a few feet away. Shego was standing next to him and they both were looking smug. “We knew you’d be coming.”

“Really?” Ron said.

“It was the weirdest thing!” Drakken said happily. “I was saying, ‘I bet Kim Possible’s on her way’ and then we heard a crash! It was actually pretty cool.”

Shego glared at him. “Are you an idiot?”

“I figured she’d bring you along as well, . . . “ Drakken stared at Ron.

“Come on, say it,” Ron prompted. “What’s my name?”

“Rrr . . . ruh -”

“Yes! Almost!”

“Rod?” Ron sighed in disappointment. “No, wait, Rob? No, no, I remember, you’re Rol!”

“THAT’S NOT EVEN A REAL NAME!” Ron yelled. “I’m Ron! Ron Stoppable! It’s a very easy name to remember!”

“Hate to interrupt, but -” Shego pounced on Kim before she could even put her guard up. The pair went tumbling, stopping with Shego pinning her to the floor. Shego raised her hand and it lit up in green flame. Before she could bring it down on Kim, the redhead rolled out of the way and jumped back. The girls did a series of kicks and flips as they fought. Once Kim had Shego pinned, she risked a glance around. There was a huge machine in the corner. Kim assumed that it powered the website and, luckily, there was an on/off switch sticking out of its side. She turned to Ron.

“Ron, the machine over there, hit the switch - RON!”

Ron was standing next to Drakken in the same place they were before. They were watching the girls fight.

“What?”

“What are you doing? Fight him!”

“Yeah, see, here’s the thing, we figured you two had things under control and whenever we fight, there are always feet in faces and bruises and stuff, so we just agreed to -”

“RON!”

“Ugh, fine!”

He tried to duck past Drakken to get to the machine, but Drakken blocked his way.

“Sorry, Rob, but I can’t have you -”

“It’s RON!” Ron tried to left-right-left him, but Drakken grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

“Whoa. That was lucky!” Drakken laughed.

While Kim was distracted by Ron’s capture, Shego grabbed her and threw her near the pole where Drakken had set Ron. Drakken and Shego tied up the pair and stepped back to admire their handiwork.

“Not bad,” Shego said.

“What’s that sound?” Ron asked.

“Looks like your friends have arrived.”

The windows and doors were soon full of the silhouettes of people, banging to be let in.

“It’s like a B-list horror movie,” Ron muttered.

“You got the whole town addicted to your computer game? That’s pretty impressive,” Kim admitted. “Although, I assume it’s your computer game, Shego, since, you know, you’re the smart one.”

“Actually, no!” Drakken said, justly offended. “I created the game.”

“It’s true,” Shego admitted.

“Wow. Go Drakken,” Kim said, impressed.

“Thank you!”

At that moment, the windows broke, the doors were broken down, and the townspeople started making their way inside like a tidal wave.

“Looks like this is it, huh?” Ron said.

“Pretty weird way to go.”

“Hey, KP, if this really is it, then I have to tell you something -”

Suddenly, two small boys slid down the rope still dangling down from the ceiling. Weaving in and out of the crowd, they reached the machine and pulled the switch to the ‘off’ position. Immediately, the town regained their senses.

“What am I doing here?” Bonnie asked.

“What’s going on?” someone else asked.

“Boo-yah!” Ron cried.

The boys ran over and helped Ron and Kim out of their predicament. Kim knelt down and hugged them.

“Jim! Tim! I’m so glad to see you!”

“We figured you were in trouble,” Jim said.

“So we tracked you,” Tim said.

“ . . . We’ll talk about that later,” Kim said. “Right now, we have to stop Drakken and Shego!”

“They’re getting away!” Ron pointed at Drakken and Shego, who were running out the front door, slipping through all the hubbub. Kim started to go after them, but her brothers held her back.

“You honestly think we’d track you down and not call the police?” Jim said.

“They’re waiting by the front doors,” Tim said.

Sure enough, they could hear Drakken yelling from outside.

“KIM POSSIBLE! You think you’re all that! But you’re not!”

***

The next day at school, everyone seemed to be back to normal. No one looked at Ron or Kim with crazed eyes, Wade was acting normally again, and Bonnie was back to her mean old self.

“I wouldn’t have her any other way,” Ron joked.

When Kim opened her locker, Wade appeared on the computer inside.

“Kim, I’ve been trying to call you all day!”

“Sorry. I turned off my phone and left it at home. I decided to take a break from all that for a while.”

“Well, I was calling to tell you that I cleaned up the balloon prototype and, with Drakken’s ‘InternetKinz’ off the market, it’s the highest-selling game online right now!”

“Go Wade!” Kim said.

“The balloon game! I forgot all about that!” Ron pulled his phone out of his pocket and the familiar music started playing from it.

“Ron!”

“What? It’s so addictive!”

***

Shego and Drakken were sitting in a jail cell. Shego was trying to figure out a means of escape while Drakken was messing with his phone. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Drakken! What are you doing?”

“I have a talent, Shego, one that I’m not going to let go to waste. I’ve created a new game.” He turned the phone so she could see it. Monkeys danced across the screen. “You pull back like this and try to time it so you fire bananas into the monkeys' mouths! It’s like a carnival game . . . but on your phone!”

He gleefully went back to his game as Shego repeatedly hit her head against the bars.


End file.
